


Rebellion of the creatures

by marikia



Category: Pentatonix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikia/pseuds/marikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical creatures and humans used to live peacefully, but 100 years ago a paranoid king came to the throne. He ordered that all creatures in cities/towns/villages must register. That was enough, and he made it that they must have a human bonded or be chased out of human settlements. Many bonded, but just as many went and hid in the forests. The kings orders passed through the generations until it became impossible for creatures to leave the deep forests, lakes or oceans without being captured to be killed for parts or sold to be pets and slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion of the creatures

In the Kingdom of Muysika, within a castle in the city of Apetellix, sat a regal figure upon a throne. She wore a gown of forest green silk, gracefully draped about her and her throne. She was surrounded by many children, young and old. They all seemed to be waiting for her to speak, but she had yet to. Eventually, a centuar carrying a siren and swan trotted through the crowd and to the woman. All three creatures bowed slightly, smiling at the woman. “Queen Freya, we apologize for the delay. Please, begin.” She nodded to the three and waved them to the side. Once they had moved, Freya focused on the crowd with a smile and began her tale.

                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Five years ago the kingdom of Muysika was ruled by King Domnick, a descendant of the dark king, and his family. He and his family upheld the laws on creatures that the dark king had set in place and the people flourished. The King had his head Enchanter, an enchantress by the name of Freya, to thank for their success. She worked long and hard to make sure the forests around the Royal city of Apetellix were free of creatures with the help of her friend and second in command, Arlen, and his familiar Balin. All in all, the kingdom was doing well, and most were happy. None knew what was to come._

I was laying in the living room, resting from a long day of brewing, when my brother decided to practice his skin changing.

“Hey sis? A little help please?” The words came out half a bark, half human words, which was extremely amusing. I stood and went to the other room with a put upon sigh, grinning when I spotted my brother. He was stuck between a dog and his human form, unable to stand due to a lack of human back legs, flailing on his side. I knelt by him and pulled out a bottle of potion, chuckling at his predicament, holding it to his mouth to drink. A moment later he was human again and half naked.

“Next time Sengo, how about waiting till after you get back from your guard shift to do this?” I asked, amused. He nodded sheepishly, muttering a soft,

“Sorry Freya” before standing and running off to get dressed. While he did that, I went out the back door towards the garden to get some herbs.

Our house was built on the outer most edge of the city, near the river Clemi, with few homes around us. It was perfect for planting and preparing herbs for potions and healing balms, and the river was the key to this. Even though there were the creature laws in place, Naiads and Nymphs were mostly left alone as harming them hurt the plants and water supply.

I grabbed a bucket and headed towards the river, humming slightly, intent on gathering up a few water plants that the Naiads gave me for food and various potions. I could see them from my position at the garden, waiting for me a mere hundred feet away.

One of them waved at me but something was wrong.  There was a congregation of them by the bank, seemingly shielding something from my sight. The naiads don't normally gather so tightly together. The one who waved at me let out a soft cry, making me drop my bucket and hurry over to them, concern washing over me. Was one of them hurt?

The naiads spread out slightly once I was closer, still blocking the other bank from view, but allowing me to see what they were protecting. I dropped to my knees by the water, a soft gasp escaping me, and reached out.

Floating between them, the head held up by their hands, was a swan maiden. The creature was beautiful, wrapped in snowy feathers, distinguished as a maiden by the necklace of sliver and gems around its neck. For a moment I couldn’t understand why the precious creature was limp and unaware, a state that most creatures wouldn’t enter willingly, until I noticed the blood on its wing and the awkward angle the wing was at.

The poor thing had passed out from pain… I nodded to the naiads and gently scooped up the injured bird, careful of its wing, reassuring them softly,

“I’ll take care of this little one, I promise.” They smiled and nodded before gathering up the plants they were going to give me. One of them slowly climbed out of the water, nodding to me, and headed to where I had dropped the bucket. She put the plants down and smiled widely in thanks before dashing back to the water and diving in.

I watched till the naiads left then headed back to the house, concerned for the bird, already thinking of how to fix its wing. Sengo met me at the door, raising an eyebrow

“Freya…?” I just shook my head, rushing inside to my work rooms. Sengo followed me at a distance, watching as I began to clean the wing of the young maiden, wincing sympathetically at the sight of bare bone.

“Poor thing…” I murmured, working slowly to keep from waking the young swan from her unconscious state. Sengo came over and helped set the bone, holding the wing steady while I stitched the skin and muscles back into place with magic, and he double checked to make sure that everything was in its proper place.

“Thanks big brother.” Never had I been so glad to have the head healer as my brother, even if I did have to fix his ass almost every time he tried to shift. He nodded in acceptance as he bound the wing to the maids side.

“No problem little sister.” He straightened and headed out the door, “I’ve got to get to the clinic, make sure that when she wakes up, she doesn’t undo the binding. Okay?” I nodded, waving as he left, then picked the young swan up and carried her into the living room.

I gently set her down on the couch, covering her up, and sat down with a book. All that was left was to wait for her to wake.


End file.
